


Since you been gone

by memoirs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Post-Canon, Summer Olympics, implied brazil fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoirs/pseuds/memoirs
Summary: It was a love interrupted, but it was love still
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Since you been gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiecas/gifts).



> This the first time I've attempted non linear narrative so please go easy on me :)

**_Miyagi, Japan, 2008_ **

They start _younger_ , _younger_ than most, _younger_ than they should have and Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose when Oikawa pulls his lips away and pretends that it is an _experiment_ but Oikawa is first, of course, Oikawa is first.

In the real world, the world of demanding girlfriends, rigorous volleyball practices and promises to beat Ushijima (Shiratorizawa), that doesn't mean anything but for _Iwaizumi_ , every little thing matters.

-

**_San Juan, Argentina, 2016_ **

Oikawa takes up smoking in San Juan.

It's really fucking irritating because there's, you know, smoke, everywhere, in Iwaizumi’s hair, in the car, the smell sticks to their clothes, and luggages but Oikawa doesn't seem to care.

"It'll kill you, you know," Iwaizumi admonishes over their coffee, his hand fluttering in front of his face as if he is trying to swat the smoke away.

He shooed it away at one point. Oikawa laughed.

“Last I checked, I already have a mother, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa says teasingly but Iwaizumi just glares at him and then at the cigarette like it is his mortal enemy.

"Loosen up Iwa-chan, after all we get to live only once."

"You should try and make it last, _dumbass_."

It also draws attention to Oikawa’s soft supple lips when he presses them down on the filter, his fingers clicking on the lighter, long smooth and the quick movement of his hands and his mouth.

Iwaizumi hates it that he loves it.

\--

**_Irvine, California, 2014_ **

The summer after Oikawa leaves for Argentina, Iwaizumi gets drunk, _properly_ drunk for the first time ever and ends up fucking a member from his fraternity. At breakfast with his fingers curled around the neck of his roommate’s now empty bottle of whiteclaw and he realizes that the guy looks too much like _Oikawa_ and Iwaizumi suddenly feels the urge to throw up.

\--

**_Enoshima, Japan, 2013_ **

They have a week before Oikawa gets restless, one week where they run around like teenagers _(before being pushed into the adult world and dealing with responsibilities)_ and get shitfaced in their hotel room with the tv flickering on and off in the background ( _black and white i don't want to put you in a cage, i don’t want to hold you back, i just want to love you god, they are so boring and predictable black and white_ ) and then Oikawa he doesn't come back one night and he is grinning the next morning over breakfast.

Oikawa is standing at the window, attempting to unscrew a bottle of water and his fringes are long, half covering his eyes and the sun casts this messy _halo_ over it and Oikawa looks ethereal and when he can't seem to get it open, he leans forward, the line of his neck cut against the glass--

"Maybe you should call _Yuna_ ," Iwaizumi snaps.

Oikawa raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Iwa-chan?"

"Just saying, you know, before you get some boy or girl falling in love with you during our graduation trip it might be nice to let your previous victim off the hook."

" _Iwa-chan_ , please _—_ "

"It’s a shame, I really liked this one better, she was sweet unlike your other exes," he says piously, all the while buttoning up his shirt .

"Then, maybe you should call _her_."

They are petty and childish and eighteen and Iwaizumi slams the door to round it off.

\--

**_Miyagi, Japan, 2010_ **

Once, they went skinny dipping in the Olympic sized swimming pool of Aoba Johsai, they'd snuck in after midnight because Iwaizumi lost a bet against Hanamaki, a new member of Seijoh Volleyball club and Oikawa tagged along because there was nothing better to do and they were not children, they were, you know, they were sixteen or something and Iwaizumi remembers their legs splashing together in the water and cold against his skin.

\--

**_Miyagi, Japan, 2013_ **

Oikawa ends his latest fling with Yuna in a fortnight. Iwaizumi runs to the grocery store so that he can buy ice cream to celebrate the occasion.

\--

**_Irvine, California, 2015_ **

At the coffee shop, In confession _—_

"I fucking _hate_ Shittykawa and I'm not even sure why I’m telling you all this."

"Yes. You've mentioned. _Twice_."

"I just _—_ I'm angry all the time and I'm in love."

"That's nothing to _—_ "

Iwaizumi realizes he's not going to fucking come out to _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ of all things so he just mentions Oikawa and his stupid tendency to overwork and swears he is going to kick Oikawa’s ass when he meets him again.

\--

**_San Juan, Argentina, 2018_ **

It is their last night.

Oikawa’s had a few.

"So, You didn't like my _latest_ girlfriend."

"She drooled over your abs, kept tapping my ass and took pictures. What's not to like?"

Oikawa fucking giggles and presses a finger against Iwaizumi’s lips and parts them open. " _You were jealous_ ," he sings.

"You wish, shittykawa."

"I think it's _cute_ ," and his voice is this slow drawl and Iwaizumi has to stop himself from sucking Oikawa’s fingers in his mouth.

"You're drunk, Oikawa."

"Am not."

"I'm not playing this game, _Oikawa_ ," he huffs and gets off his chair and Oikawa’s fingers close around his wrist, it is tight and bruising and fuck, he hates those cigarettes all he can taste is the smoke and the wine and Oikawa’s fingers are long, slender and smooth and quick and they don't make it to bed and Oikawa isn't wearing his boxers; Iwaizumi wishes he weren't this _sober_.

\--

_I **rvine**_ **_, California, 2014_ **

Iwaizumi wonders when he stopped _wanting_ to be Oikawa and started _wanting_ him instead.

\--

**_San Juan, Argentina, 2018_ **

Iwaizumi wakes up the next morning and finds him still sleeping in the bed next to him, Oikawa looks younger with his eyes closed even with the dark circles around the frame of his eyes and Iwaizumi steals one of his cigarettes and leans out the window coughing when the smoke hits his lungs.

" _Hey_."

Oikawa always sounds different when sleepy. He never noticed that before. It's deep and kind of hot, and he feels a surge of pleasure pooling in his stomach.

Iwaizumi turns around and puts it out on the sill. "I'm going back."

"What, you're leaving?"

"I--"

"Iwa _—_ , Hajime, you can't just go. Just _—_ let's talk about this, figure it out."

"Maybe when we get back to Japan, Oikawa."

"You know I'm not coming back and you can't just walk out of here. We can fix this, _Hajime_."

Iwaizumi takes a careful breath.

"No. No, we can't. It's _—_ I can't talk about this, Oikawa."

And he can't because this is not kaori and there are no particular destinations and this is not Kevin and his sweet nothings, this is a boy who he has known his entire life and for Oikawa Tooru this is either everything or it is nothing.

Oikawa blinks his big brown chocolate eyes with the long dark lashes and when he opens them again the room is empty.

\--

**_Olympic Village, Japan, 2021_ **

There are times when he wants to pull Oikawa’s pretty coiffed hair out.

Like now.

\--

**_Ariake Arena, Japan, 2020_ **

Back in Japan, he is the athletic trainer, there is the Olympics and Hinata is in the national team and Iwaizumi wonders how it's possible that things weren't this awkward when they played against each other back in highschool but now that they've slept with the same boy (in love with the same boy) he can't really look him in the eye, except that Hinata doesn't know and it's still, you now, plenty _awkward_.

"Iwaizumi-san, you haven't heard from _Tooru_ , have you?" he frowns, god, those bright eyes, it almost feels like he’s staring directly at the sun.

"No," he curls his fingers around the clipboard hard enough that it's about to break and _lies_. "You?"

\--

**_Miyagi, Japan, 2019_**

Matsukawa asks about the missing golden boy when he can finally tear his eyes away from his fiance, Hanamaki.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Weren’t the two of you supposed to come back together?? I haven't seen him since you got back from Argentina."

"Well, maybe he's still in Argentina."

"Iwaiz _—_ "

"I don't know, okay. I don't know."

\--

**_Tokyo, Japan, 2018_**

Oikawa left him a message.

"I didn't mean any of it. Don't want to fix anything. Please, call me back."

\--

**_Olympic Village, Japan, 2021_ **

They bump into each other at closing ceremony and it is odd, but also comforting, just seeing him here, with the gold medal around his neck and the smile is hesitant but it flashes there a little and Iwaizumi doesn't really know where this is going to go or what the fuck they're doing but they're Hajime and Tooru, and together they’re _dauntless_ so it'll end up somewhere, he guesses.

Iwaizumi reaches forward. He steals Oikawa’s medal and _grins_ at him, with his mouth still pressed to the gold medal.

It tastes like the _sparks_ that their fingers make when they _touch_ each time.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Sara,
> 
> Since you've been blessing the iwaoi fandom with your presence and wonderful works, I thought it would be nice to give you something little in return, So please accept this humble offering. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays❤


End file.
